


dragon ball x: the journey of Son Zero

by friendlyturtle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyturtle/pseuds/friendlyturtle
Summary: I don't own any intellectual properties shown in this fanficplease support the official release





	dragon ball x: the journey of Son Zero

It had been 100,000 years after the last major threat to earth was defeated. Son Goku had passed away along with his wife, 2 kids, best friend (Bulma), right hand man (Krillin), rival (Vegeta), and all his other friends, all that was left was a old Piccolo, looking like his father when he used the dragon balls to make himself young(pretty much piccolo looked like young king piccolo). But Piccolo was not alone. He created a son named Oniyo. Along with his other Deciple. The latest Sayian of the son family. Though only 13, This boy has mastered super sayian, kaioken, and super sayian god thanks to king kai. This sayians name is Son Zero.  
On the outskirts of mount paozu. A small sayian boy with long black spikey hair (similar to Raditz) and a turtle hermit Gi was running through the forest areas. This boy was Son Zero…  
Zero: hahaha, I am Zero king of the jungle!!!!  
Oniyo: Zero c’mon, you know Mr.Piccolo doesn’t like us going to far. And we’ll miss training which he won’t be pleased about…  
Zero: aw man, don’t we have an hour we can make it back  
Oniyo: but we can’t fly like Mr.piccolo, and it’s to far to run back  
Zero: It’s ok, I’ve been practicing…  
Zero stood there clenching his butt cheeks and trying to fly, Just then he floated in the air  
Onyio: ZERO YOUR DOING IT!!!!

Zero: hey your right… … I can fly now… …this is cool.  
Onyio: let me try….  
Soon enough Onyio was flying too… and both of them Flew back to a meditating Piccolo  
Piccolo: huh, back so soon from your lollygagging  
Onyio: yes master  
Piccolo: and I see you learned to fly  
Zero: yes sensei  
Piccolo: good, we will work on that after we work on Ki control… first, we will practice your ultimate moves…

Zero and Onyio each stood before each other 7 feet away .

Zero: KAME… …HAME  
Onyio: SHINING MASENKO…  
Both boys: HAAAAAAA!!!

Both boys emitted large blasts that collided and stopped both fighter’s beams from hitting the other.

Zero: Kayioken x3

Zero’s Kamehameha wave became bigger. But Onyio was nowhere to be seen. Just ehen Oniyo came from behind Zero and kicked him in the back of the head…

Piccolo: good work Onyio, Zero remember it’s not just about how much power you put into an attack, It’s also about strategy and thinking outside the box…

Zero: but what about that Goku guy you told us about…

Piccolo: although Goku was strong. He to had been heavily beaten, lost, and died. Not to mention he wasn’t around a lot for his wife and kids. 

Zero: oh…

Just then, the 3 of them heard on the radio that some type of monster was attacking west city.

Piccolo: alright you heard that man, It’s time to put your powers to the test…

Zero: don’t worry, I’ll wipe the floor with this monster…

Zero powered up till his hair went gold therefore going super sayian. Then the 3 fighters flew of to west city to face this monster.

*west city*

Piccolo: ok guys, we need to find this monster and destroy it…

Zero: we should split up in order to cover more ground

Piccolo: good call 

Piccolo, Zero, and Onyio checked different parts of west city…

Onyio: ok, if I were an evil monster where would I be…

Onyio turned the corner to see a beautiful pink skined woman with white hair and a tail. The woman you and I know as Android 21…

Android 21: *sighs* I wonder when some fighters will show up. Turning civilians into candy is getting boring…

Onyio: h-hey you, are you the monster…

Android 21: yeah, who wants to know… …wait a minute you’re one of those namekian guys. Your relatively small for one, you must be a little baby…

Onyio: I’m 2 and a half years old, I’ll be an adolesant in 6 months…

Android 21: well you do have the strong power level for a toddler… …I’m assuming you came to fight me?

Onyio got into a fighting stance

Onyio: YES… I AM!!!!

Android 21: oh this should be fun… 

*will Onyio be able to defeat Android 21, will Zero and Piccolo make it to help Onyio fight this threat, and will our heroes be able to defeat this beautiful evil. These questions will be answered on the next non profit noncanon episode of “dragon ball x: the journey of Son Zero”


End file.
